


Encantado II

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys Kissing, Dark Derek Hale, M/M, Mild Smut, Mind Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Seduction, Sequel, Sexual Tension, encantado!Derek, fast moving relationship, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's plan was working better than ever. Stiles was putty in his hands, falling apart whenever the Encantado laid a hand on him. It was only a matter of time before Derek made the boy fall in love with him, then lured him into the water.</p><p>Part 2 of the Encantado trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encantado II

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE
> 
> This is the second part of my one shot Encantado. There will probably be three parts total and the last one will be up later tonight or tomorrow. Please hit the arrow on where it says what series this is a part of to read the first one or go to my profile. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Derek is an Encantado in this, a creature I have only recently learned about. Therefore this won't be 100% accurate to the true folklore and I've created some of my own features. Just some background info from Wikipedia: "[encantados] are often characterized in their mythology as wielding superior musical ability, their seductiveness and love of sex...Encantados are said to be fond of abducting humans with whom they fall in love"

When Derek first saw that beautiful boy in the forest, he knew he wanted him. There was just something about him, something spellbinding about the way he walked, the way he ran, his features and movements. So Derek put on the Encantado charm and got into the boys head. He seduced Stiles until the guy was putty in his hands, and mouth.

Derek watched Stiles sleep when they were later curled up in his bed. A noise came from outside that made his ears perk up. First a slam then a honk. Someone was here, someone was going to take his Stiles away from him. Footsteps were heard entering the house then coming upstairs. Derek quickly and expertly slithered out of the bed with no sound and crept to the door. It was a man and he was heading towards Stiles' room.

Derek slightly cracked the door to see a tired looking man coming closer, looking at his feet. When he looked up is when Derek worked his magic. He got into the man's mind, invaded his thoughts so he didn't react to seeing Derek, just turned around and walked away like a mindless drone.

Derek smiled triumphantly and closed the door again, this time locking it. He turned to admire the view of his Stiles sleeping soundly on the mattress. He was a work of art, pulchritudinous in Derek's eyes and worthy of the charm.

Derek had enchanted other humans before, seducing them and growing close, giving them a sense of love before leading them to his home so they'd stay forever. There was first Jennifer, she was too easy. He overtook her every action and made her believe everything in the bedroom was real, made her fall in love with him. Derek was very pleased with himself for how well he captured her. Her soul was somewhere in the bottom of his lake now. Then Kate, a beast in the bedroom but Derek fed on that. She was a bit harder, wanting to stay indoors all day but he eventually manipulated her to go on a stroll one night in the forest.

Derek had never found a guy before though. But Stiles was something else; Derek knew this would be a rewarding catch.

~

Brown eyes opened to stare into sea green ones and a soft smile came over Stiles' face. Last night wasn't a dream and he actually had a ravishing man in his bed.

Derek ran a hand down the side of Stiles' face and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Beautiful." A feeling like nothing he'd ever felt before filled Stiles. He stood up and pulled on a random pair of boxers before throwing a pair at Derek.

"Stiles?" His dad's voice came from outside.

"Shit!" Stiles exclaimed and ran to pull on a pair of pajama pants too. He grabbed Derek's hand and pulled the man up before pushing him towards the closet. "Stay here!" Derek kissed him once more before letting the door close.

Stiles ran to the door and opened it to see his dad standing on the other side. "Hey pops, what's up?" He gave the sheriff an awkward smile but his dad just shook his head, used to Stiles' antics.

"Um, school?" he replied in an obvious tone. Stiles banged his head once against the side of his door. Right, school was a thing.

He told his dad he'd be ready soon and closed the door in the man's face. When he heard retreating footsteps, Stiles opened the closet and pulled Derek out. "You need to go," he said although the words caused a heavy feeling in his chest making him realize how much he wanted Derek to stay.

"Stay with me," Derek said as if he was reading his mind. He pressed a filthy kiss to Stiles' lips and pushed him towards the bed, a solid leg sliding between his thighs. Stiles eagerly kissed back, caught in the moment.

When the back of legs hit the mattress Stiles snapped out of it and pushed Derek back. "As much as I'd like to, I have to go to school."

Derek put one hand through Stiles' hair and another on his waist. He repeated, "Stay" and looked directly into Stiles' eyes.

The boy blinked, face slack and mouth slightly agape. He shook his head, a new state of mind in him. "Or I can just say I'm not feeling well and stay here with you." Derek smiled at that and nodded. He let Stiles go talk to his father and stayed behind in the bedroom.

He sat on the bed and looked around. Humans were so weird. Stiles' walls were lined with odd pictures and his shelves held papers bound together. He remembered Kate's room, it was so different. Her walls were bare but Stiles held so much of his personality. It was fascinating how diverse the human species was. That's why they were Derek's favorite creature to acquire. The strange machine on top of Stiles' desk lit up with a dinging noise. Derek vaguely remembered its name...computer was it. He heard Stiles still talking to his father so Derek went over and sat in the chair to examine what had happened. There was a message on the screen from someone named Lydia.

'We still on for Sinema tonight @ 7??'  
Derek fumed at the words, recognizing signs of a human call for a 'date'. This Lydia would not take Stiles away from him. 

Stiles reentered the room seconds later but Derek had already swiftly moved back to the bed. The teen gave him a bright smile and locked the door behind him. "My dad's totally fooled, I'm staying home today." He crept closer to Derek. "When he leaves for work I'm all yours."

Derek smirked, pleased with the circumstances. "Mine."

~

"How are you so perfect?" Stiles breathed out between pants. He'd just received another glorious blow job from Derek and finally got to reciprocate it. They had only gotten that far along with grinding their naked groins together but Stiles craved more. 

Derek nuzzled his nose into Stiles' hair and held the boy against his chest. Stiles looked over at the clock that read 11:49 p.m. and wiggled out of Derek's grips despite the man's protests. "You hungry?" 

Derek nodded and got up with Stiles, throwing on a random pair of sweatpants on the floor. Stiles raked his eyes down Derek's body approvingly. "You'll be the death of me."

Oh he had no idea.

They traveled to the kitchen and Derek sat on a stool while Stiles raided the fridge. "We don't have much- cereal, yogurt, frozen burritos. What do you like?" He turned back to face Derek with a questioning look. 

Derek scrunched up his face in thought and tried to recall something one of his previous victims had told him. "Burgers." He remembered them, they big and juicy and sometimes caused his lover to moan in satisfaction.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess we can go get burgers." Stiles took Derek's hand and pulled him upstairs. He opened a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a long sleeve shirt, jeans and a t-shirt. The long sleeve shirt got thrown at Derek. "Put this Henley on, it's too big on me." Then he pulled on the jeans and shirt.

Derek examined the piece of fabric and shrugged before pulling it over his head. It fit well and caused the smell of arousal to emerge from Stiles when he looked at Derek's arms. Stiles nodded approvingly and handed Derek two flat pieces of a sturdy material with odd straps coming out of it and attaching together. "They're flip-flops," Stiles said and pointed to Derek's feet. Now he understood and remembered humans wore coverings on their feet to protect them. He knew he'd have to adapt to as many customs he could to draw Stiles in.

They made their way out to a big black and blue machine. Stiles helped Derek into one of the seats before running around and hopping in his own. Stiles stuck a key into the ignition and made the machine come to life. 'Car,' Derek thought. It had been a while since Kate so he forgot a lot of mortal customs. She had drawn a lot of energy out of Derek to get her to the Encante. 

The ride was full of mostly Stiles raving about the place they were going and they're amazing 'curly fries'. Derek didn't listen much, instead just admired the way Stiles spoke animatedly and his adams apple moved. Derek couldn't help himself and attached his lips to Stiles' neck while he talked. 

"Woah there Derek," Stiles' car swerved only a bit at the surprising pleasure Derek was inflicting on him. He bit back the moan threatening to escape and Derek smirked against his skin. "I'm driving."

"Keep driving," Derek said and moved one hand to cup Stiles dick and gave it a gentle squeeze. Stiles' eyes almost closed from the delectation of the pressure on his member. A loud and breathy moan escaped him finally and Derek felt a sense of pride. Stiles sharply turned into the parking lot of a place called In-N-Out and whipped into an empty spot.

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles said and attacked the man's mouth with his own. Derek pulled Stiles across the middle console and onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Stiles rotated his hips down as the kiss heated up and Derek's hands moved to squeeze his ass. He met Stiles' thrusts while kneading the flesh. His plan was to absolutely destroy Stiles, take over every last thought and action he did so his only priorities would be with Derek. It was going perfectly so far.

Stiles tilted his head back and gripped Derek's biceps hard, nails digging into the skin. Derek sucked on Stiles' throat again, lightly grazing his teeth over marks he'd made this morning. Stiles was falling apart; moans escaping him loudly, face flushed and pupils blown wide. This was probably Derek's greatest catch of all time. 

"Screw burgers," Stiles said and clumsily scrambled behind the wheel again. "I need you inside of me as soon as possible."

Derek grinned the entire ride back. His process was moving a lot faster with Stiles. Usually when he hit home run with the human, the process of falling in love approached soon. He knew Stiles was slowly getting there and it would only be a matter of time before Derek lured the boy back to the forest and deep under the water.


End file.
